Quests/Series
This is a list of quest series which includes all quests that are recognised to share a common and continuing plotline. Quests in a series have a clear sequence and usually share the main protagonist(s) and/or antagonist(s) as well as the general storyline. Ideally, Jagex attempt to have one content developer work on an entire series to ensure consistency and the ability to have all their ideas incorporated, but this may not always succeed. The most common reason that a new curator is appointed is due to the old one leaving the company. See the quest series section of the quests article for further information. Some quests are in several series, such as Desert Treasure being both a Mahjarrat quest and a Return of Zaros quest. Likewise, many series are subseries of a larger one, such as the Sea Slug quests being a subseries of the Temple Knight series. Series Desert series Current Curator: Stephen R Previous Curators: Seb D, Matt H & Chris J Developers: Seb D, Stephen R, Chris J, Matt H, Paul G Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Amascut Dragonkin series Current Curator: Mark O Developers: Jonathan S, Tytn H, Paul G, James C, John A Main antagonist of the series - Dragonkin Druid's Circles series Current Curator: None Developers: Paul G, Chris S, Tytn H Related quests Elemental Workshop series Current Curator: Daniel R Previous Curator: Dylan C Developers: Dylan C Gnome series Current Curator: Frédérique G Previous Curator: Chihiro Y Developers: Tom W, Rahul V, Chihiro Y, Frédérique G Main antagonist of the series - Glouphrie Secondary antagonists of the series - Glough Waterfall series Enchanted Key series Developers: Tim C Karamja series Developers: Tytn H, Rahul V Main antagonist of the series - Nazastarool, Ranalph Devere, Irvig Senay, San Tojalon, Nezikchened Ogre series Developers: Paul Gower, Tytn H Main antagonist of the series - Ogre Monkey series Developers: Rahul V, Stephen R, Chihiro Y, Liam P, Dylan C Myreque series Current Curator: Ana S Previous Curator: Tytn H Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Lowerniel Drakan Secondary antagonists of the series - Vanstrom Klause, Ranis Drakan Penguin series Current Curator: James C Previous Curator: Nancy J Developers: Nancy J Main antagonist of the series - The Pescallion Secondary antagonists of the series - Pescaling Pax Pirate quest series Current Curator: Lewis M Previous Curator: Anthony W Developers: Anthony W, Lewis M Main antagonist of the series - Captain Donnie, Mi-Gor Related quests Temple Knight series Developers: Paul G, James B, Chris LC, Alex F, Tytn H, Nancy J, Chris E, Stuart W, Graham B Main antagonists of the series - Solus Dellagar, Lord Daquarius, Lucien Sea Slug series Developers: Tom W, Chris LC, Patrick N Main antagonist of the series - Mother Mallum Secondary antagonist of the series - Mayor Eustace Hobb, Slug Prince Related quests Camelot series Developers: Paul G, James B, Nancy J Main antagonist of the series - Morgan Le Faye Related quests Dorgeshuun series Current Curator: John A Developers: Paul G, John A, Andrew H, Daniel R, Paul B Main antagonist of the series - Bandos Secondary antagonist of the series - Sigmund Elf series Current Curator: Chris L Previous Curator: Dylan C, Tom W Developers: Paul G, Tom W, Dylan C, Chris L, John A Main antagonist of the series - Lord Iorwerth Secondary antagonist of the series - King Lathas Related quests Fairy Tale series Developers: Paul G, Greg V, Ingrid J, Tytn H Main antagonist of the series - Fairy Godfather Secondary antagonist of the series - Slim Louie, Fat Rocco Fremennik series Previous Curator: Matthew H Developers: James B, Vincent Van M, Chris S, Jonathan S, Isobel H, Chihiro Y, Ben W, Douglas H, Tim C, Matthew H Main antagonist of the series - Dagannoth Related quests Mahjarrat quest series The Rise of Lucien Developers: Tytn H, Paul G, Stephen R, Chris L Main antagonist of the series - Lucien Arrav Developers: Paul G, Stephen R, Chris L, Greg V Main antagonist of the series - Katrine or Straven (depending on what gang the player chooses) Other Mahjarrat quests The Return of Zaros quest series Developers: Ian T, Marion C, Paul G, James B, Graham B, Ana S, Stephen R, Rod C, Matt H Related quests Rise of the Red Axe quest series Current Curator: John A Previous Curator: Vincent Van M Developers: Vincent Van M, John A Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Hreidmar Troll series Developers: Chris S, Simon S, Ashleigh B, Anthony W Main antagonist of the series - Mountain trolls Related quests Wise Old Man series Developer: Ashleigh B See also *Quests *Free-to-play Quests *Miniquest *Achievement Diary *Quest experience rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. *Quest Table - Sortable table of quests by requirements *List of quests/Novice *List of quests/Intermediate *List of quests/Experienced *List of quests/Master Category:Quests